letternationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of W
Info The Republic of W is owned by @torinpotato. This republic's currency is W dollars and it's balance is W10 (1 W dollar.) A W dollar is equal to $1. History 12/1/19: Republic of W was made. 12/23/19, 6:42 PM EST: W is now enemies with g. 12/23/19, 7:24 PM EST: W has started to invade g. 12/31/19, 11:14 PM EST: W celebrates the new years by melting G. 12/31/19, 11:20 PM EST: W creates a new flag. 12/31/19, 11:47 PM EST: W has unenemied g and enemied Pi. 1/1/20, 11:17 AM EST: W has allied with g. 1/1/20, 11:25 AM EST: W has made another new flag. 1/1/20, 12:08 PM EST: W has allied with Empire of Dumbness. Stages of The Republic of W Early Days (Stage 1) This stage lasted from 12/1/19 until 12/30/19. During this time, W was allies with PSI/Pi. z was W's only enemy for most of this stage. The Anti-Pi Stage (Stage 2) This stage started 12/31/19 and is still going on. In this stage, W was enemies with Pi and was allies with g who used to be W's only enemy after z was no longer W's enemy. Flags Flag 1: This flag has an orange background with a teal circle in the middle. This teal circle has a green W with more Ws behind it and those are darker than the Ws in front of it. Flag 2: This flag has an orange background and a blue circle in the middle. There are also 2 green lines forming an X, and each line has 2 green Ws on it. Flag 3: This flag is like the 2nd flag, except the background is teal and there are 4 Ws connecting the lines. Flag 4 (Current Flag): This flag has a green background with a yellow rectangle connecting the top left corner with the bottom right corner. The yellow rectangle has a black W in it. Allies Empire of Letters An ally request from Empire of Letters caused W and Empire of Letters to be allies. Empire of Hydrogen An ally request from Hydrogen caused W and Hydrogen to be allies. Republic of g Republic of W sent g an ally request and g accepted it. Even though the republic of g and The Republic of W have been fighting each other for some time, W decided to send an ally request to g. Empire of Dumbess Empire of Dumbness sent W an ally request and W accepted it. Republic of U W allied with U because both letters have U in them. Enemies Pi Even though W and Pi have been allies since the very beginning of W, W has unenemied G and enemied Pi. Super Enemies None of the empires or nations are super enemies to W. Used to be Enemies, Super Enemies, or Allies and is now Neutral Z W used to be enemies with Z because Pi (who was Psi at the time) was also enemies with Z.